


Я выбрал себе ангела

by fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, remontada



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [9]
Category: Less than Zero (1987)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Джулиан и его ангел.





	Я выбрал себе ангела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Choice of Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647559) by [Eggplant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggplant/pseuds/Eggplant). 



> упоминание наркотиков и проституции
> 
> [Джулиан и Рип](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/2/5/2725207/85097401.jpg), [и ещё](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/7/2/5/2725207/85097404.jpg)

Сломанный. Потерянный. Испорченный.   
  
Эти слова описывали Джулиана идеально. Слова, которые прямо сейчас он даже не смог бы связать в предложение. И ему было наплевать. Ведь всем плевать на Джулиана.   
  
Конечно, Блэр была рядом, помогала, когда дела шли хуже некуда, и он ей благодарен. Но кто поможет самой Блэр? Джулиан не думал о таких вещах. Не позволял себе оставаться трезвым достаточно долго, чтобы задуматься.   
  
Вместо этого он на радость Рипу ходил по кругу. Продавал товар, продавался за товар, выпрашивал дозу. Круговорот, в котором он растерял последние крохи достоинства. Именно это делало Рипа счастливым. Он был счастлив от того, что знал: Джулиан Уэллс — марионетка в его руках. Власти, которой обладал кокаин Рипа, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Джулиан по собственной воле упал в бездну порока.  
  
Джулиану плевать, потому что Рип — его злой ангел, и этой ночью Джулиан живет, только чтобы делать его счастливым.


End file.
